


Destiel

by LRobinSkylar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRobinSkylar/pseuds/LRobinSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic en el que Sam es tío y todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175760) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Destiel" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.
> 
> Escribir un fic lleva dias.
> 
> Traducirlo lleva horas.
> 
> Agradecer no cuesta nada.

Sam ya casi se había acostumbrado a la idea de un ángel embarazado, un ángel masculino embarazado que su hermano había preñado. De alguna manera él no está pensando en su propio bienestar psíquico.

Se había acostumbrado a eso. No era como si Castiel se había visto como un embarazado después de todo. Sam imagino todas las cosas... que todo iria sucediendo en su forma original. El vivía en otra dimensión, muy lejos, donde no podía quemar los ojos de la gente. Había asumido que un día simplemente habría un nuevo tipo más pequeño de persona que seria, de alguna manera, una extraña mezcla de Dean y Castiel. ¿Quién diablos sabía cómo funcionaba la biología de lo nephilim de todos modos?

No había esperado - realmente no había esperado – que seria arrastrado hasta el baño por Dean unos meses mas tarde al azar.

"Oh Dios mío".

"Muchas partes del mismo no son visibles en esta dimensión", Castiel dice en voz baja, desde donde él está de pie junto al fregadero. Se ve cansado y desaliñado. Más despeinado.

Sam no quiere pensar en otras partes. Hay mas que suficientes partes aquí. Él trata de dejar de mirarlo, pero él no está seguro de que puede hacerlo.  
Dean hace un ruido preocupado. "Debería ser transparente? Quiero decir que no está mal ¿verdad? Ya que puedo ver todas sus entrañas...?" Dean parece que está a punto de extender la mano y acariciar la enorme masa de los órganos suspendidos, y de una luz azul eléctrico. Sam hace un intento fallido de alejarlo, lo que se convierte en una especie de terrible temblor por todo el cuerpo cuando Castiel se vuelve a mirarlo.

"La fusión de nuestras naturalezas separadas era complicada", asegura Castiel a Dean. "Un ser de carne y una longitud de onda antigua y celestial y a su vez energía no se mezclan fácilmente."

Dean se inclinó sobre la bañera, con los dedos cerca pero no lo toca, como si tuviera miedo de romper el saco gomoso de horror gelatinoso donde los órganos están flotando.

"Pensé que el nephilim sería..." Sam se tambalea pensando en algo que no sea un insulto, algo que suene "menos grave." "Más bien como nosotros".

"Yo no estoy diseñado para... la gestación", explica Castiel. Luego se queda en silencio, mientras todos miran al hijo de Castiel y Dean gradualmente rezumar su camino desde un lado de la bañera al otro. "Creo que nuestro hijo quería ser partes iguales de cada uno".

"Es increíble", dice Dean, en una especie rara de asombrada voz.

Castiel se acerca silenciosamente al hombro de Dean.

Sam se queda mirando a los dos.

*****  
Dean lo llama Destiel.

Sam piensa que es un nombre estúpido. Pero Sam no tiene voz en el insano asunto ahora de Dean.

Cuando Sam regresa de comprar el desayuno descubre que Dean se ha ingeniado para meter a Destiel en una camiseta de Metallica. Esta lentamente rezuma su salida por uno de los agujeros de los brazos. Sam cree que puede oír el lento, aplastado, ruido de un nephilim estrujando una objeción al rock duro. O tal vez sólo cree que el material es sabroso - ¿quién demonios sabe? Finalmente, la camiseta es un desastre empapado y viscoso en la alfombra, y Destiel es a un pie de distancia. Un disco lento, ondulante de órganos, luminiscencia y electricidad. Como el molde de gelatina más aterrador del mundo.

Medio que Sam esta convencido de que los pulmones lo están mirando.

Cuando Dean vuelve, hace una mueca a la camiseta empapada y luego a su hijo, quien destilaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia y es ahora poco a poco y, curiosamente, tratando de absorber una de las botas de Dean en su cuerpo. Posiblemente incluso a propósito.

"Hey, Cas, no le gusto su camiseta".

Castiel se desplaza hacia donde Dean está tratando muy cuidadosamente de recuperar su bota entre los variados órganos internos y gelatinosos de su hijo y. Está murmurando algo acerca de cómo los zapatos no son buenos para él y que debe mantenerlos alejados de sus órganos vulnerables.

"Es probable que tenga problemas para mantener su forma a esta temperatura. Tal vez estaría más cómodo si lo ponemos en el congelador durante un breve período."

"No vamos a ponerlo en el congelador", dice Dean rígidamente.

Castiel lleva su rostro de “estoy ayudando”… "Sería -"

"Los niños no van en el congelador", Dean le interrumpe, y esa es claramente el fin de la cuestión.

Sam sigue cambiando canales y se concentra en la TV, e ignorando absolutamente todo.

Especialmente la bota babosa que tiraron a la basura.

 

*****  
Destiel no duerme. Lo saco de parte de su... madre? papá? otro padre? Por eso, cuando Sam se levanta en medio de la noche por un vaso de agua, el horror sobrenatural que es el nuevo bebé de su hermano mayor está sentado - agrupado - en el medio de la cocina. Sam casi lo pisa.

Observa los órganos flotando lentamente en diferentes configuraciones mientras llena el vaso. No perdiéndose la forma en que su sobrino ha chupado su camino a través del suelo hacia él.

"No eres tú," Sam dice en voz baja, sintiéndose como un idiota en el silencio. "Eres simplemente raro."

Destiel esta agarrándose de uno de los tobillos de Sam con un poco de su cuerpo, tentáculos, aplastándolo suavemente y electrocutando su piel de una manera que se siente como una llamada de atención, o un intento torpe y extraño de afecto.

Se le ocurre a Sam, que en realidad podría ser un tío. Un tío de un algo que es mitad ángel.

Y de inmediato se siente como un bastardo completo y total.


End file.
